endrollfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough - Day 5
Main Plot Go check on the mayor. Mireille will accompany you to Clover Hospital. Get Saxon's clinical records from Kantera. Go to Seaside (south from Dozing Forest) and to the west to reach Clover Hospital. Give the records to the receptionist. Afterward, you must fulfill three objectives before your name is called. 1. Jealousy of Fame Talk to the black-haired boy in the room on East Ward 1F. Talk to the blonde nurse on the left side of the entrance area. Catch a spider in the boys' bathroom on West Ward 1F. Show the spider to the blond-haired boy in the room on East Ward 1F. 2. Jealousy of Wealth Talk to the nurse on the roof of West Ward. Talk to the nurse at the reception desk on West Ward 2F and select "Are you busy now?" Go to the treatment room on the right side of West Ward 2F, switch out the medicine, and leave the room. (Things go a bit differently depending on which you choose.) After the nurse runs, go back to the other nurse on the roof of West Ward. 3. Jealousy of Love Talk to the girl near the stairs on East Ward 1F. Buy a drink from a vending machine and talk to the black-bob girl on East Ward 1F to play hide-the-can. (Note: Besides a can to hide, you'll also want a Cola.) Go to West Ward 2F, enter the storeroom (Cola can get rid of certain tentacles), and hide the can in the box. Report back to the black-bob girl. Then return to the storage room. After reuniting with Mireille, go up to the consulting room on East Ward 2F. Defeat the Jealous One. Go up to the roof for a scene. Read the diary in the room next to the consulting room and get the Effective Medicine. Return to town and give Saxon the medicine. Go home. If you don't have 20 or more Guilt by this time, you'll get the Normal Ending here. However, there are enough guilt events available that you can still get from 0 to 20 on the night of Day 5. Guilt Events Be Cursed (Day 5 Only) Take the Yama-Basho from the well on Dragons' Peak. Guilt +5. Cy-clops There's an injured horse outside the Catties' Secret Route. You can go with Tabasa to treat it (and have him learn First Aid). For the guilt event, however, you must go without him and choose to "give it rest." Guilt +5. White and Red Get the Red Compass from the right Patient Room in Clover Hospital West Ward 1F. Use it to enter the Place of Pity left of Gardenia's house, and hear about the rabbit. Guilt +5. Sidequests Recruiting Raymond (Day 5 Only) If you've bought at least three items from Raymond, you can recruit him on Day 5. * Talk to Fairia at Dreamsend Guidance, Yue at Dreamsend Trade, and Walter at Dreamsend Research. * After talking to all three, talk to Raymond at the Incarners' Market and ask about Fairia. (Alternatively, recruit Walter and bring him there.) * Follow Raymond to Dreamsend Trade and see the scene there. * Go to Dreamsend Research and beat the Unregulated Dungeon. Dream Samples On Day 5, Dreamsend Research appears south of the Incarners' Market. You can fight bonus bosses there, and if you beat all of them (earlier than Day 7), you can recruit Walter. Lifelong Goal Give the Yama-Basho from Dragons' Peak to the Cattie looking off into the sky in Cloakpoint for the Candy Compass. (If you refuse twice, you won't be able to get the compass.) Kindness of Strangers The Candy Compass opens the path to the Village of Kind Strangers in the boys' bathroom in the hospital. There isn't much to do there, though. Don't Come Back With less than 20 Guilt, someone in Darcover Town will ask you to tell his sister in Seaside what's going on. (It is technically possible to do this while doing all other quests if you're careful about what guilt events you do.) Note that you get no good reward for this. Say Your Prayers With 20 Guilt or more, go to Dead Tree Hill in Darcover Town with Cody and/or Dogma. There, you can fight an optional boss who drops a Darcover Coat. The Tower Go to the Guide-Selling Old Lady's house from infor!Mashun and climb on the roof. Once you have the Stone, Sea, Dragon, and Red Compasses, "check" the sky to enter the Tower. * Floor 1: Flip the switch in the bottom-left. The other switch just makes a bunch of fake switches appear. * Floor 2: Equip a Rosary on Russell (Dogma starts with one, and the old lady will sell it if you don't have one), and offer it at the Dark, Fire, Ice, and Light doors in order. * Floor 3: There are secret passages indicated by distorted floor tiles. Flip the switch in the isolated room near the start, go through the passage at the top, follow the arrow down, and flip the switch hidden in that passage. A passage will open on the right. * Floor 4: Follow the three sets of directions (start from the eye closest to the entrance for each one) to find three switches: right 7 and up 4, right 12 and down 10, down 13 and right 1. Don't step on any tiles above the eyes, or you'll fight a Nightmare which you can't run from. * Floor 5-7: Drink murky water to get past the unseen barriers. Drink clear water to get past the hallucinations blocking two rooms with switches, then murky water again to see the door in the fountain. Also, where there are two chests next to each other, make sure to talk to the nearby Enigmafish hallucination to get permission to open one. The left has the Mythic Cross Sword and the right has the Mythic Wood Wand. * Floor 8: Follow the directions to navigate through the spikes: up 3, right 2, up 3, left 2, up 5, right 2, up 2, left 3. Walk right, then step into a side area to let the Jizo statues go past. * Floor 9: Follow the directions. Both chests are surrounded by spikes, so you should flip the switch to disable the spikes first.